


Lynk X Monarch - First Meeting

by Shylon



Category: own characters - Fandom
Genre: Diaper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shylon/pseuds/Shylon





	

The young male's eyes were filled with tears as he was paraded through the streets. He was wet and exposed, and was being dragged along by a collar and leash, and it terrified him that his ex-boyfriend, who had broken up with him that day, was acting like this. He let the tears stream down his bright red face, knowing that people were staring at him, and probably laughing to themselves, or taking photos and uploading them to the internet. He could barely see anything, just blurs, and his ears were covered, and it was all he could do to keep following the male dragging him along, the one who he'd thought had loved him, and had vowed to protect him and be with him through sickness and health. It was only when a loud, annoyed yell was produced by said male, that he wiped the tears from his eyes and had a glance at his ex-boyfriend, who was now being swarmed by butterflies. He looked straight down again, in fear of having his face seen. It wasn't long until he was swarmed by the butterflies too, although they seemed to be gentle with him. He was given a tug from the leash, although it was a lot softer than before. He followed along slowly, and after a few long minutes of walking, was led through a doorway, that was quickly shut behind him. The butterflies that had been swarming his face beforehand flew away, leaving his face exposed to a male with long, light blue hair, who was now crouching in front of him.

"Hey...Hey, It's okay" The male spoke softly, "You're safe now, he can't hurt you anymore." The blue haired male undid the collar around his neck, throwing it to the side of the room before dragging the embarrassed man into a lounge, and sitting him down. "My name's Monarch, would you like to tell me yours?"

"My name's....It's uh...Lynk..." He spoke quietly, turning his head away quickly, before having it turned to face Monarch again.

"Well, Lynk, I'm going to need your sizing in um...clothing, and diapers." Monarch watched the blush creep up Lynk's face again, and waited patiently.

"I'm a medium on all accounts..." it was the eventual answer the brunette had given, and it seemed to satisfy Monarch, or so he thought. He watched as Monarch stood up, before being pulled back to his feet and led through the unfamiliar house. He was sat down on a bed with butterfly themed coverings, before being pushed to lie down. He had a towel put under his padded butt, which only served to intensify his blush.

"Alright. You stay here then, there's a few books next to you, fictional, or some of my study books. I'll be back in half an hour, with some fresh new clothes for you." Lynk nodded slowly, not really willing to go against the wishes of someone who'd practically saved his public image. Monarch came back within his own designated time zone, and brought a couple bags into the room with him. He pulled Lynk's shirt up, and swiftly undid the soaking wet diaper that he'd been paraded around in, earning a protest from the brunette.

"Hey!! Don't--" Lynk began to speak, but was shushed by a gentle kiss to his hand, which stunned him. He remained quiet until he was snuggly and freshly diapered again, and only then did he find his voice again. "Why would you do that?? I didn't ask you too yet!!" He threw a glare at the blue haired male, who only smiled lightly.

"Yet, meaning you would have, which infers that you haven't needed them long, and thus don't know how to change yourself. I'd prefer it if my bed was clean, thank you." Monarch laid down on the bed beside Lynk, and faced him. "I did it because you would've been getting a diaper rash if I hadn't changed you, and you didn't look like you'd have the courage to ask me to help you any time soon."

Lynk frowned at this explanation, not liking that it made so much sense. "Well...yeah...but what do you care if I get a diaper rash, you don't even know me and it must seem weird to you that I had one on in the first place, let alone a wet one!"

Monarch shushed him softly. "I care because you don't deserve any pain, no matter who you are. You were a victim of humiliation, and you were not enjoying it. I did what any respectful person and helped you out of that situation, I'm at least going to make you feel comfortable after that." He smiled softly. "It doesn't really matter that you wear them, it's highly probable that you don't want to, but you're required to in order to stay dry. Why should I care about that?"

For the first time that day, Lynk let a small smile grace his lips, and stay there. He looked at Monarch quietly and took in his features, before sighing softly. "So you chose to spend money on a complete stranger because he'd been humiliated by his ex...but that doesn't solve anything for me...if anything, it's a waste of money, you must know that I can't take any of this stuff away right, even if I had a place to live anymore..."

Monarch tilted his head slightly in confusion. "I assumed you'd stay here, so I could get to know you, and you could get to know me. I have connections, I can get any of your possessions back from your ex, if you'd like me too." He glanced out of the window, watching the sky turn dark. "You should get into bed, and get some rest. If I make it to bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch." He smiled and got up, moving to leave the room and turn the light off.

"No! Wait, Monarch!" Lynk mentally kicked himself, as he hadn't thought properly until after calling the man back, and now had to disclose one of his fears. "I um...I don't...like the dark...Can't you stay here...?"

"Ah...." Monarch returned to the bed and sat down next to the brunette. "So you're afraid of the dark, are you Lynk? Should we get you a nightlight?" He teased softly, before grabbing some Pajamas from his drawers. "I can stay in here tonight, yes. Just let me get changed, and then I'll come and give you another couple of diapers, so you don't leak."

Lynk nodded slowly, blushing again already at the thought of his diapers leaking, and watched Monarch leave the room, only to watch him return five minutes later. He laid quietly this time as Monarch went through the steps of triple diapering him, before he pulled off his own shirt, with permission of course, and crawled under the blankets with the male who was looking after him. He looked at Monarch with a special kind of fondness, before letting himself drift off to sleep, the lights switching off as Monarch let himself follow Lynk into dreamland.


End file.
